digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fate of Two Worlds
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Hiro Masaki (En:) Jeff Nimoy, Bob Buchholz |directed by=(Ja:) Takahiro Imamura |chief animation director=Yoshitaka Yajima |art= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 26, 2000 (En:) June 24, 2000 |continuity= }} With their strength now regained, the kids take on Apocalymon and succeed in defeating him. Though, now they must bid farewell to their Digimon as their journey comes to an end. Note: There is no recap video available for this episode, as it is the last in the series. Synopsis This episode begins with the last few scenes of the previous episode including the segment of Crests, Digivolutions, and returning to , who is in shock and disbelief that the Digi-Destined were able to escape the Data World and return to the Digital World, and worse, enable their Digimon to Digivolve when he had destroyed their Tags and Crests. The team attacks him with all their might, with and going for his humanoid body while the Ultimate Digimon destroy the arms of the core. Seeing he is about to be defeated, Apocalymon, in one last ditch effort, begins to detonate his body to "restart" the Digital World, using his suicidal kamikaze Total Annihilation attack. The DigiDestined begin to doubt that they can win, but their Digivices begin to glow and shoot out lasers that create a box around Apocalymon, preventing his eruption from destroying anyone but himself. With Apocalymon defeated, the prepare to spend the rest of their summer in the , after taking a group shot with all of their Digimon allies. However, Gennai informs them that they either had to leave immediately, or remain in the Digital World forever, now that they have two hours left before the Digital Gate closes, due to time between the Digital World and Earth having now become synchronized. After saying their good-byes to their partners—with Kari giving her whistle and saying that she is sure that they will meet again—except Mimi, because hides so she doesn't have to say goodbye, the kids depart for home, with Mimi upset because of Palmon, but as the trolley—the same one from the —begins to leave, Palmon, after some persuasion by the , comes out and says her goodbye to Mimi while running alongside the trolley. The other Digimon soon join her and send off their friends, and the DigiDestined ride into the eclipse. To end the series, Tai states that even though this adventure is over for now, the gate can't stay closed forever. He's sure that this won't be the last time they see the Digimon. File:1-54 01.png File:1-54 02.png File:1-54 03.png File:1-54 04.png File:1-54 05.png File:1-54 06.png Featured characters (48) |c4= * (8) * (8) * (26) * (43) * (43) * (45) * (46) * (46) |c5= * (1) * (10) * (10) * (25) *Seadramon (28) *Tyrannomon (28) *Mekanorimon (40) * (41) * (49) |c6= * (2) * (3) * (4) * (5) * (6) * (7) * (12) * (12) * (26) |c7= * (14) * (14) *' ' (16) |c11= *Gennai (42) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Mimi: "We can help out too. Right, Lillymon?" Lillymon: "Hang on!" Mimi: "Hang on for- Whaaa!!" Lillymon: "Flower Cannon!" Mimi: "Next time, Lillymon, can you use someone else as a boomerang?!" Lillymon: "Sorry, but I wanted to make sure you came back to me!" :—'Lillymon' and Mimi in the midst of the battle against Apocalymon. "You know you're beaten! Face it like a 'mon!" :—'Matt' faces down Apocalymon with his friends by his side. "Then it's over! We actually won!" :—'Tai' declares the victory of the DigiDestined over Apocalymon. Joe: "Hey, do you think when we all get back, we'll be some kind of heroes? And win a whole bunch of awards, like an Emmy or something?" Gomamon: "Joe." Joe: "Sorry! Oh, dopey me. Open mouth, insert foot. I mean, we can always come back, right, guys? Right?" Gomamon: "Joe..." Joe: "Oh. I forgot. Faux pax. Time passes differently here than in our world. You guys will probably be long gone. Oops, there goes the other foot." :—'Joe' needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut. "Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Monster friends to the boys and girls. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Ultimate friends to the boys and girls. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World. Seven young kids go to camp for the summer, Wind up living in a digital land, Where everybody gets to meet his own digi-monster, A digital companion, a digital friend. A Digimon In-Training, will digivolve to Rookie, And digivolve to Champion and Ultimate, too. Gonna save the Digital World for me, Gonna save the Digital World for you. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Monster friends to the boys and girls. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Ultimate friends to the boys and girls. Hey Digimon, hey Digimon, Champions of the Digital World." :—Words to the song Hey Digimon featured as the DigiDestined depart from the Digital World and their Digimon wave goodbye. "Our adventure in the Digital World might be over for now, but that gate won't stay closed forever. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we see our pals, the Digimon! You wait and see. One day, that portal will open up again and we'll return to the Digital World! I wonder if Agumon will remember me? I know I'll never forget him, or the rest of the Digimon! None of us will!" :—'Tai' concludes the series. Other notes , a mistake is made in the English dubbed version, as Agumon says it was the first time he used his Pepper Breath, despite using it a few times before then. Tai also says that Agumon burned Seadramon's tail, when it was actually a piece of ember from their campfire. |ANIMATION ERRORS= *In a shot of Tai and WarGreymon flying towards Apocalymon, the dark gray areas on both sides of WarGreymon's body armor are a much lighter shade of gray. *When Apocalymon first attacks with his claws, some of the yellow sections of his dodecahedron are missing. *In a shot of the group after Apocalymon's Final Annihilation attack was stopped, Garudamon's lower jaw is colored white instead of yellow. *When the DigiDestined talk to Gennai, Izzy's Digivice is in normal color. *When Joe turns to the others whilst by the lake, Tai's shoes are completely white. *In a shot of Izzy, Tentomon and Gennai, a black space between Tentomon's upper and lower arm is colored green instead. *When the partner Digimon wave goodbye to the DigiDestined one last time, part of Agumon's claw disappears. |DUBBING CHANGES= *In the original, when the DigiDestined are remembering all of their adventures, an instrumental version of the first ending theme, I Wish, is played. This is replaced by generic music in the English dub *In the original version, a segment of the main theme Butter-Fly plays at the end of the episode, after Mimi loses her hat. In the English dub, this is replaced by Hey Digimon, featuring the first verse that describes the main plot of the series. *The English dub gives railway-crossing alarms in the last scene an American-style bell-chime. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= *When Patamon says that Kari can help hatch the Digi-Eggs, he says "rub them gently". He read this same instruction on a piece of paper last time he and T.K. were in Primary Village. *In the Digimon Adventure 02 episode "Guardian Angel", , whilst under the control of a Dark Ring, is reminded of the commemorative photograph taken during this episode. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The 8 DigiDestined and their Partner Digimon announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *The original version of this episode features no recap of the previous episode, and the episode title is displayed after Apocalymon's defeat, 7 minutes into the episode. *The whistle that Kari gives to Gatomon is never seen again after this episode, even in the movie Our War Game!, based soon after the episode. However, in the Digimon Adventure 02 episode "A Million Points of Light", Kari's son is seen wearing a similar, if not the same, whistle. Also, Zoe Orimoto from Digimon Frontier blows on a similar-looking whistle in "All Aboard The Tag Team Express". *The kids (with the exception of Kari) have been with their Digimon since the beginning of the series, so this is the first time they've had to leave them. *Though Gennai tells the kids that they'll never see their Digimon again, this isn't entirely true, as they meet them again in Digimon Adventure 02, and once or twice before then, and in Our War Game. *This is the last episode in the English dub where Wendee Lee voices T.K.. For Digimon Adventure 02, she is replaced by Doug Erholtz. *The recap and the opening titles are missing from this episode on the Complete First Series UK DVD. }} vi:Một thế giới mới de:Abschied ohne Wiedersehen?